Squadron of Specials VS Justice League
by naeemar
Summary: -UPDATE- I've created and rebooted my characters. I hated them and I hated my writing. I don't want to take this book down so I can always look at my past mistakes. The new book is here : /248565607-project-renegade-genesis-genesis
Ryan - " Good morning world!"

Ryan got out of his bed and went to school and was enjoying his new life as a superhero. So far no major threats like Death Ray threatened Sky City one year ago. Ryan's life was going great again. After school Ryan bought some flowers and went over to the hospital to visit Emma. He left her a not there for when she wakes up. He was positive that she was going to wake up. Ryan walked over to Jennifer's house and Jennifer let him in. She then pulled a book in bookshelf and the bookshelf turned around and an elevator was there. The two stepped in the elevator and starting going down to their lair.

Ryan - " Really...A book pull,secret door cliché, really original."

Jennifer - " Shut up."

Ryan - " Don't feel like it."

The two looked at each other and laughed. When they reached to their lair Max and Amy were down there having a sparring match. It was clearly one sided. Max was destroying her. Max and Amy stopped fighting when they saw Ryan and Jennifer come down. Out of the bathroom Zoey walked out while reading a fashion tip magazine. Apparently she was in there trying to put on some make-up..didn't go well. Jessica walked out of the kitchen eating a bag of potato chips. The team was able to take it easy. All they did was stop bank robberies and heist. Nothing that they couldn't handle.

Max - " Sup dudes!"

Ryan - " Yow man was good."

Max - " Just out here you know,relaxing."

Ryan - " Okay brah..."

Jessica - " You two sound like idiots."

Amy - " Correction. Are idiots."

Ryan - " SHADAP."

Jennifer - " Okay, okay. Lets get to work."

Amy - " Wait! Everyone put on their suits!"

Ryan - " Umm..okay.."

Everyone put on their suits and walked back to the control room where Amy was there waiting for them.

Amy - " I learned how to do a universe spell."

Ryan - " What the heck is a universe spell?"

Amy - " Dumbo. We can travel to different universe. Watch."

Amy chanted and opened a portal in the control room. The other teens watched in shock, but suddenly the portal became unstable and started sucking in the squad!

Ryan - " AMY!"

Max - " TURN!"

Jennifer. Ryan,Max,Zoey and Jessica - " IT OFF!"

Amy - " I can't!"

Ryan glared at Amy right before the portal took all of them to a separate universe.

Ryan - " Good job idiot! Now get us back home!"

Amy chanted the spell again but nothing happened. She tried again, and again, and again, but nothing seemed to be working."

Amy - " Guys...we might be stuck here..."

Max - " WHAT!"

Ryan - " This is all your fault you just had to show us your dumb magic trick!"

Jennifer - " Guy's cut her some slack. Now lets find out where we are."

The team walked down the road and asked a civilian where they were.

Civilian - " Your in Central City."

A gigantic smile got plastered over Jennifer's face.

Jennifer - " OH MY GOD!"

Ryan - " Care to explain why you are so happy that we're stuck here."

Jennifer - " Not that. THIS IS CENTRAL CITY HOME OF THE FLASH!"

Ryan - " The who now?"

Jennifer - " The Flash..the fastest man alive.."

Ryan - " I think I deserve that title."

Jennifer - " Wait! Lets find S.T.A.R. Labs! Sir do you know where S.T.A.R. Labs is?"

The gentleman gave them the directions and Jennifer flew over to Sky City shooting a burst of flame behind her. All the teen used there super powers and followed her.

Civilian - " I swear these freaks just pop out of no where."

When the squadron arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs Jennifer burst open the door and flew in! There a with a man with long black hair wearing a Star Wars hoodie was working on a ray gun.

Jennifer - " OMG! YOUR CISCO!"

Cisco - " How do you know my name...?"

Jennifer - " The show on the CW, the comic books."

Cisco - " What's a CW?"

Jennifer - " I see! Amy you brought us into the DC universe!"

Everyone just looked at Jennifer dumb founded on what she was talking about. Jennifer flew around the room smiling shooting flames to propel her foward.

Cisco - " A meta human...but a good guy..? SWEET!"

Jennifer - " Hey Cisco!"

Cisco - "Yeah!?"

Jennifer - " Where's Barry?"

Cisco - " He's gone..."

Jennifer stopped flying and walked up to Cisco. Cisco explained that Wonder Woman, Super Girl, Zatana,Aqua Man, Shazam and The Flash were captured by Dark Side a week ago. Jennifer and the group agreed to help Cisco so he can get the Justice League back. Soon as the agreement was made S.T.A.R. Labs shook and everyone ran outside, to see what was going on. Outside was Wonder Woman, Super Girl, Zatana,Aqua Man, Shazam and The Flash. Super Girl shot lazers at Cisco but Ryan ran picked up Cisco and evaded the attack.

Cisco - " You have super speed too!"

Ryan - " Yeps."

Wonder Woman - " Kill them all."

Ryan - " Those are some tough words to live by you sure you don't wanna say something else?"

Wonder Woman - " Shut up insect!"

Ryan - " OOHOO Scary..."

Wonder Woman - " I've had enough of this! Flash get him!"

Ryan - " This is gonna be over in a flash!"

The Flash picked up Ryan before Ryan could even sense what was going on and started pummelling him.

Flash - " Your right it was over in a flash."

Ryan - " Hmph. My names Inferno, so prepare to get burned!"

Inferno and Flash took off at full speed. Flash leaving a trail of lightning behind and Inferno left a trail of flames behind him. Inferno stopped and punched Flash in the gut and Flash blocked. The two then started trading blows at insane speeds! Back at the group Jennifer looked at Super Girl.

Jennifer - " Hi! I'm Heat Wave! To bad, I'm a fan. I gonna beat you up though!"

Super Girl - " I would like to see you try."

Heat Wave and Super Girl flew up in the air and Super Girl shot lazers at Heat Wave but Heat Wave counter attacked with fire balls! Explosions filled the sky and Super Girl and Heat Wave flew in and started punching each other. Super Girl was clearly stronger but Heat Wave stayed strong. Max looked at Shazam.

Max - " Well looks like it's my turn...Names Stone. Let's rumble Big Guy."

Shazam - " To bad this won't be fun."

Stone flew after Shazam and gave him a punch sending him flying! Shazam flew back and did the same. Stone grabbed Shazam's hand started punching his face and Shazam blocked all his attacks and shot lightning at Stone's face! Stone flew back and started punching Shazam's face and Shazam did the same. Jessica looked at Aqua Man.

Jessica - " Sup! Call me Vapor."

Aqua Man - " You dare mess with the king of Atlantis!"

Vapor - " I'm the queen of the sea's so shut it big guy!"

Vapor grabbed Aqua Man and flew to the nearest ocean. Vapor sent a tidal wave at Aqua Man sending him underwater. Vapor flew in the ocean but was sent flying when a great white shark head butted her out of no where! Amy looked at Wonder Woman.

Amy - " My name is Golden. Prepare for a beating."

Wonder Woman - " Fool. I am a warrior!"

Golden - " And I'm part godess so yeah."

Wonder Woman grabbed Golden and took her into the sky. Golden punched her in the face and flew out of her hands. Wonder Woman recovered and started attacking Golden in the sky. Zoey looked at Zatana.

Zoey - " Blah Blah Blah, I'm Ice Blade."

Zatana - " And I am a master soccrer."

Ice Blade - " Oh are you gonna pull a bunny out of your hat?"

Zatana - " Don't test me."

Zatana shot a magic spell at Ice Blade and Ice Blade blocked it with an ice shield. Ice Blade created an ice spear and threw it at Zatana. Zatana caught it and melted it with a heat spell. The battle had just begun.

Cisco - " Awesome..."


End file.
